Talk:Captain's ready room
2 notes removed I removed a couple of notes: :The concept of the ready room was originally found in British naval ships, which had a small room adjacent to the bridge. It served as a rest and sleeping facility for the Captain, separate from his regular private quarters. Occupation of the ready room was required by regulation when the ship was underway in times of war, when the Captain had to be immediately available to the bridge at any hour in case of an emergency. This has no direct link to Star Trek. It is interesting, and but I feel it is the level of non-Star Trek info found on wikipedia, and not MA. :On the , Jean-Luc Picard's ready room featured a fish tank as well as a small head, or bathroom that was accessed through a narrow corridor that also housed a personal food replicator. The info on the fish tank was already said in the paragraph following this one. The bathroom has no canon evidence, to my knowledge. While it makes sense that there was one, it certainly was never referenced on screen during the series. --OuroborosCobra 08:37, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Upside-down Here's a paragraph from the current version of the article: :The windows aboard the USS ''Voyager were a reuse of the windows seen in Ten Forward aboard the USS Enterprise-D, simply flipped upside down. The same was true of Voyager s Observation Lounge.'' Taken literally, it says the Observation Lounge itself is a reuse of the windows seen in Ten Forward. I think the writer was trying to say that the windows in the observation lounge are reused, but it's possible they were trying to say that the Observation Lounge set was a reuse of the Ten Forward set, and I'm not 100% positive which. Moreover, I think the first sentence should say that the ready room windows aboard Voyager were reused; I doubt all of the windows on the whole ship came from Ten Forward. Could someone else take a look at this? -- Heath 21:01, 30 June 2006 (UTC) :It is meant to be about the physical prop windows, not the windows from Enterprise-D. THat is why it is a background note and not in the paragraph before it. Nothing wrong here that I can see. --OuroborosCobra 21:17, 30 June 2006 (UTC) IKS Rotarran Was the Martok's ready room specifically referred to as such? — THOR ''=/\='' 20:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Orange Circuit Boards? Hey guys, really quick question that I can't find an answer to anywhere: what are the orange "circuit board" type things that sit on Picard's Desk during his tenure on the ENT-D? Picard was known to look at them from time to time, but they've never been explained (to my knowledge)and I was curious if I just haven't been looking in the right places. Does anyone happen to know what they are? Or what they're supposed to be/represent? Thanks Folks! --Jay 05:05, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean the Desktop Viewer ? The thing that sits on Picard's desk like a current day computer monitor ? I think Picard also had some kind of LCARS panel or something on the surface of his desk, but I'm not sure.--Jadza 21:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No, I mean the Orange transparent panels he usually has sitting on is desk, on the other side of his desktop viewer. There were usually one or two of them, sitting in some type of vertical stand. Picard had been known to fiddle with them on occasion when people would enter his ready room. They're just never explained in the show, or any of the reference material. It still bugs me as they were nearly in every episode and never explained.--JYHASH 04:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it was ever really said what they were. I always thought they were larger versions of the isolinear chips, though why you would need one that size never really made any sense, and that would only be speculation either way. They could just be there to make it look like he's busy to the crew when we all know he's just sitting around drinking tea while staring at Livingston. ;) - 04:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It just always bothered me, as if you were to ask any of the prop masters, they'd guaranteed have an answer as to what they were. I just would like some explanation, even if it is a non-caononical definition. Maybe I'm reading too much into the props of the show, but it always seemed like in TNG, nothing was present without purpose. Oh well...--Jay 08:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC)